


The Background Dancers

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Outsider, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did B/J affect prom night for others?  A collection of drabbles (nine 100-word + one 250), each from the POV of someone different at Justin's school.  Written for "Through The Eyes Of..." challenge at neverenough_bj LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Background Dancers

I was really shocked when they started dancing. I didn’t know two boys could… well, I’d just never seen it.

But I think I have-… _had_ an uncle who’s… like that. I remember him from when I was younger. He was nice to me, but then I didn’t see him anymore. I’ve heard his name a few times. My mom cries and my dad yells… words I don’t want to say.

He yelled the same words when he heard about Justin. That the fa-… that he deserved what he got.

I don’t think that. It was a really beautiful dance.

***** 

Fucking _prom_ , man. Girls in dresses, tits on display, feeling “special” and ready to give it up.

If Taylor and his… man-friend want to queer it up for a dance, I figure, whatever. As long as it doesn’t turn Angela so far off it ruins my chances of getting laid. And it didn’t. She was hot for me, maybe more than before.

Super _freak._

Then Hobbs had to go apeshit. Suddenly there’s sirens and blood stains on the ground. Too much fucking reality. Killed the mood along with…

Took her home, untouched. What the fuck kind of prom night is that?

***** 

One minute, it was the prom our committee worked so hard on. The next, it was a big, fat spotlight on TWO GUYS dancing and making out! From that moment, it was all anyone would remember!

Talk should have been about who would be named King and Queen. All I heard was joking that the Queen and Queen already left.

That guy wasn’t even a student. He had to be at least thirty! I wanted to go with a college guy and my mom threw a fit.

I just wanted a nice evening. MY prom wouldn’t have ended in bloodshed.

***** 

I don’t think a relationship like that is right. Two men together is a sin, and add the age difference… Justin’s just too young.

So, is it wrong that I wish with all my might a man would look at me like that? Like I was all that mattered?

I should have put a stop to it. Gotten the DJ to cut the music or something. I’m a teacher. I’m supposed to look out for these kids. Maybe if I’d stopped the dance, Justin never would have gotten hurt.

Maybe if any of us had held Hobbs accountable for _anything_ …

*****  

They sailed around the floor like they didn’t have a care in the world. I thought they didn’t.

Neither of them had to get their tux at the Big & Tall shop. (I’m not that tall. Guess what that makes me?)

They didn’t show up dateless. Hell, Justin had two dates. They didn’t have to find the courage to dance alone, feeling invisible… wishing they were. They had someone to dance with who couldn’t look away.

I forgot there are even stupider excuses for hate than fat. You can be really good-looking and thin and still… not deserve to live.

***** 

Oh my God, I thought I was going to throw up.

Heard later they practically had sex on the floor, but I refused to watch. Stayed by the refreshment table until it was over.

I wondered… did they drink the punch? Touch the food?

I was never mean to Justin at school, but I made sure not to go to the water fountain after him.

They say you can’t catch AIDS like that, but you can. My cousin got it, and a gay guy just coughed on her.

I wouldn’t go near the parking garage… where all that blood was…

***** 

Oh my God, that was… so… HOT.

At first, I thought it was just weird! I was laughing nervously to myself, with friends, making faces.

But the more I watched, the more I realized… not only were they awesome dancers… they were really fucking beautiful!

I’ve never said that about two guys, or even one guy, but… they were. They just fit, and the way they moved, kissed (OMG)… I was jealous. They had heat and love. My boyfriend and I had lukewarm convenience.

When I heard… I kept remembering the man’s face, so happy…

I cried for an hour.

***** 

How did everyone just let it happen? Clear the way and gather around? Encouraging such a flagrant violation of God’s word?

_“You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female…”_

You don’t even have to know the Scriptures to know the coupling of men is an abomination. Maybe if a few more of us had real Faith, this instance could have been stopped, instead of viewed like a… _Jerry Springer_ episode.

Something needed to be done… but not what was. Chris wielded that bat for himself, not for God.

I’m praying for all three of them.

*****  

When Justin organized the Gay-Straight Student Alliance, I didn’t go to the meeting.

I should have. I’m gay. But I’m not as brave as he is.

Which is why I’ve told no one. Not my best friend, parents. Why I don’t have a boyfriend or even a possibility. Why I didn’t go to prom.

I wish I could have seen them… dancing together, no matter what anybody thought. Even just hearing about it, might have given me hope for myself. Except…

Justin was almost killed… still could die… because he’s gay.

Out, _that’s_ what I have to look forward to.

***** 

Chris didn’t say a fucking word to me. I turned and he was gone.

Yeah, it was disgusting. But they left after one dance. Why’d he have to…?

Why doesn’t he THINK?!

He’s got violence in him, when he gets mad enough. He’s never hit _me_. He’s not… like that… Punched his locker once, after losing a game. Even punched a friend of ours, for a joke about that hand job rumor.

Which I never believed was true… until now.

He’s horny enough, even hating fags as much as he does. He’s, like, obsessed. But… why does he _need_ to hate them _so_ much?

I waited. I danced. By myself, with my girls, Mandy’s boyfriend. I was plotting much pain for Chris. Finally, my phone rang.

He was already in pain. Crying and half-screaming something about his knee. I didn’t understand what had happened. Never could have fucking guessed.

I’d asked about that bat in his car. He said he’d taken his little brother to the baseball field the day before.

Justin… I actually had a crush on him. Fourth grade. He sat next to me. Helped with my spelling. Didn’t know he was… He just had a cute smile. Still does.

…Did?

Fuck. If Chris ends up going to prison for this shit… will I even be sad?

At least I’ll have my memories of prom. Being abandoned on the dance floor. Screams. Sirens. Finding out my boyfriend possibly killed someone.

Oh, and… we were voted King and Queen.


End file.
